


A Father's Concern

by TheCheeseomancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fatherly Guilt, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheeseomancer/pseuds/TheCheeseomancer
Summary: Lancelot had a problem. Well, more like several problems, if he were being honest with himself. Primary on this list of problems was the raging wyvern that was charging him at this very moment with killing intent.A short story following Berserker Lancelot's inner thoughts as he wrestles with his own inner frustrations regarding his role at Chaldea, the nature of his summoning, and his relationship with his child.
Relationships: Mash Kyrielight | Shielder & Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Father's Concern

Lancelot had a problem. Well, more like  _ several _ problems, if he were being honest with himself. Primary on this list of problems was the raging wyvern that was charging him at this very moment with killing intent. This was perhaps the most present and physical on his list of woes, but certainly not the most unfamiliar. He had faced death as a knight more times in his life than he could count, and this was simply another battle of many. No, he had other concerns, issues that challenged not his body, but his very soul.

He had been summoned a number of months ago, to assist humanity’s last remaining master as a servant. He had relished this opportunity, to fight alongside heroes and legends of old, as opposed to fighting against them in the traditional grail war fashion. He was commanded by a patient and understanding master that, while lacking in experience, possessed an abundance of compassion. He enjoyed this task, and took pride in his role here at Chaldea. There was just one problem.

He had been summoned not as a saber, but as a  _ berserker _ . This black clad form wreathed in shadow and shame was, at least in his mind, the embodiment of all his worst qualities. The Madness Enhancement brought to the forefront his rage and his fear, and called to mind some of his most dishonorable moments from his life. Any shame or regret he felt over his past mistakes was only amplified by this form but the worst part of it? This form lacked even the most basic of communication skills, leaving him to speak in cries of rage and low, guttural roars. Any hope of communicating his struggles was lost in this form, and his only recompense was the fact that he had an ample supply of enemies to vent his frustrations on.

Which of course leads us back to the wyvern problem. He had leapt into the fray, carving his way through the enemy ranks, but in his haste, this wyvern had gotten the drop on him. He realised that there was no chance at this stage to dodge, and he would likely fall to this beast’s attack. Or so he thought, until another servant stepped in between brandishing a shield, blocking the attack. Enter problem number three.

Mash Kyrielight, a demi-servant working with Chaldea and a close friend of his master. She was also his son, though she didn't realize it and admittedly in a different form than expected. This girl had not yet realized the true name of the servant she fused with, but Lancelot had known the minute he had laid eyes upon her half finished noble phantasm. As if Lancelot’s list of issues weren’t complicated enough, of course it had to Galahad. His son, his greatest pride and the source of his greatest shame. His son, who at his trial before the king had not stood in his defence, but had condemned him for his betrayal. Now, walking the same halls as Lancelot every day was a second chance. A chance for Lancelot du Lac to show his son, and this girl that he had bonded with, that he could be better. That he could be a true knight!

But this berserker form, It terrified him, made him afraid. Mash had not pieced together the connection between them but it was only a matter of time. Would she hate him? Would the betrayal that Galahad had felt corrupt his chance at forgiveness? Or was there a chance to make right the wrongs of his past, to make amends with his beloved son? He didn’t know, but these questions worried him. There was so much he wanted to say, to do! He wanted to hold his son in his arms, to apologise for his mistakes, to swear and promise that he would be better! To swear that he would protect this girl, and learn from their past!

But how? This form could barely hold a coherent thought, let alone maintain a meaningful conversation. A thought for later, perhaps, as the wyvern before them had recovered from Mash’s intervention and was preparing to strike again. However, Lancelot was quicker this time, as he brought his make-shift weapon down the beast in three rapid strikes. He poured his frustrations into every swing, beating the creature into the ground as he could hear its bones snap and break. His anger at the beast for striking him, his fear that his child could have been hurt trying to protect him, and his shame at the fact that he had been caught off guard in this first place. He let it all run through him and to this pitiful creature, and by the time he was done, there was nothing left.

He turned to see if Mash had been hurt, only to find her staring at him, an unreadable emotion on her face. Surely he had done it now, he thought. Surely she was frightened by that display. But to his surprise and elation, her expression changed to of awe as she said “That was incredible berserker! I’ve never seen anyone move like that before”! He was stunned into stillness. She had been... _ impressed _ by that display? As she smiled at him, and master congratulated them on a job well done, he felt his heart lighten.  _ Perhaps _ , he thought, _ this isnt all bad. So long as you’ll let me, I’ll stand by your side, as I always should have.I can’t tell you how much you mean to me, or how I want us to start again, but maybe, just maybe… _

_ I can show you... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've made it this far, I hope you've enjoyed yourself. If you're interested in going a bit further, let me know if you'd like me to continue this little story by leaving a review and some kudos! I'm not sure where to go from here but I'm willing to give it a go!


End file.
